LAI (software)
Limited Artificial Intelligence (or LAI) is a software designed by the Union of Everett for use in the country's droids.. Overview LAI uses a fusion power cell to create power for the droids, while signals from preselected military satellites are factored into the system as well. These two things are the only things the droid depends on. The images of symbols and/or flags are sent to the droid via satellite and the droid identifies these items using its scanner, with looks for the description. It will also never shoot at anything that looks like a child or something that does not have a weapon aimed at the droid, unless given orders to fire on an unarmed person (but never on children). It also gives a preprogrammed and recorded verbal warning to humans (unless the droid is being attacked), unless given orders to not. Then, once have found an enemy to target, it uses some spatial abilities meant to replicate human sight and targets a grenade or laser on the target (this usually takes about one second). After destroying or capturing the target, whatever is commanded, the droid targets another and repeats the mechanism. However, while doing this, it prevents malfunctions and self awareness. Everetti LAI Everetti Limited Artificial Intelligence (L.A.I.) is the next generation of artificial intelligence technology, using the latest computer technology available. LAI is a restricted form of artificial intelligence where the AI cannot perform certain actions although it is technically capable. It is directly limited to prevent self awareness, malfunctions and errors. LAI is currently used in Everetti droid systems, such as the HADv2 Combat Droid and the Speed Build Robot. HADv2, HADv3, HADv4 LAI allows the droids to move at their own will without remote control, using satellites for communications. Droids are given targets, symbols, insignia, vehicle diagrams, weapon diagrams, structure and map information and are then ordered to commense attack, describing what action to do specifically. After orders have been recieved, droids respond immediately and continue their mission until completed. Orders can be aborted via control stations in the Everetti mainland. Droids are given detailed restrictions such as not to attack humans of a certain height, not to attack unarmed persons or not to attack unless attacked, not to attack a certain gender or to use certain weapons on certain targets or descriptions. Droids also require giving visual or verbal commands before engaging a target, specifically when performing law enforcement duties unless the droid must react immediately. Droids are also connected with the EDS and ETC and have overrides and can respond to an incident without orders and intervene and according to the messages received from the EDS and ETC system, react with the proper force against the proper target or suspects. SBR Like with the HADv series, SBRs are given orders, diagrams, maps and blueprints and orders on what to do. The droids immediately commence their duties until the orders are completed. If supplies for construction run out, for example, the droids standby and await further supplies. As supplies arrive, SBR droids will immediately continue work. VAD Vehicle Assisting Droids are simply given control of vehicles, use several visual camera systems, guiding lasers and diagrams, maps, symbols, insignia and other orders. VAD droids have been tested in driving trains, subway trains and monorails. Additional testing and research will soon allow VAD systems to control airliners and cruise ships. Category:Union of Everett Category:Technology